Twisted FairyTales
by inkspot823
Summary: Temari is supposed to deliver a peace gift to Konoha and wanders off the path and gets lots, only to be found by a rather shady man in an anbu wolf mask, and then she suddenly develops Snow White syndrome. This was supposed to be a much simplier trip...


_AN: Since my sister liked this story, and I decided it didn't suck too much, so I thought I would post this story as a way of saying I'm sorry for not updating anything sooner. :/ I hope you guys enjoy!_

It was a simple job; take a gift to the Hokage in Konoha as a peace present from the Kazekage. The scroll that carried her fan bumped against her hip from under her cloak, which was a traditional red color for the village of Suna. Her hood was flipped up from to keep out the morning's damp, cold fingers, something she wasn't accustomed to. And now, she had gone and lost herself in the forest. She never should have wandered so far from the path, even if it was only to seek shelter from the rain.

She gave a sigh, everything around here looked the same. How on earth did the Konoha ninja ever tell the difference between one tree from the next?

The presence of someone nearby caused her to reach for a kunai under her cloak, but she kept the movement hidden so as not to appear hostile.

An Anbu member appeared before her, wearing a fierce looking wolf mask. Judging from his appearance, he was no Konoha nin, so she took a cautious step back, and analyzed him carefully, trying to figure out where he was from.

"Are you lost, little one?" He asked, his voice rather raspy, as if he was hissing at her.

Deciding to play up the little confused girl, she tilted her head shyly. "Yes, I am. I don't supose you could point me in the direction of the path could you? I wandered a little too far."

He 'hmm' softly, as if thinking about her situation. "You have wandered a fair distance. It will take time to reach the path. I would be happy to be your guild, if you'd let me."

Temari quickly sized up her situation. She could be walking into a huge trap here, but if this guys was alone, and she was pretty sure he was, it would be easy to take him by herself. After all, she was one of the Kazekage's bodyguards, and that wasn't just because they were related.

She smiled innocently. "That would be very kind of you."

Nodding, he beckoned her to follow. '_Very good_,' she thought as she watched his back. '_If he's leading me into a trap, at least I'll have fair warning by judging his reactions._' She hurried after him, her cloak billowing out behind her.

They wandered through the endless maze of trees, until Temari was very sure she would never be able to find her way out. They whole time they were wandering, she would stop frequently, inspecting things with a childish, air-headed, innocence that belayed her true intentions of being ever wary.

It was at one such stop, when she bent to examine a rustling bush, that a little fox popped out and got very much in her face. She stared at the small furry animal in confusion for a moment, unused to animals wanting anything to do with her, before her girly act kicked in, and she cooed, stroking the foxes downy fur softly.

The foxes appearance seemed to unsettle her Anbu guild, and she thought it all the better when the little animal took a shine to her, and decided to stay, scampering around her feet.

She chuckled quietly to herself as the animal gave the Ninja a hard time, constantly nipping at his heels or tripping him up, and occasionally making small growling noises. This continued for a time before he became fed up and kicked out at the fox.

Temari gave a girly yelp as the fox flew into the bushes, rushing over quickly to retrieve him. She stumbled back in alarm, furry bundle squirming in her arms, as a two huge heads rose up from the other side of the bushes. Two giant dogs stared at her momentarily before coming over to inspect her. Sitting on the ground, she was at the mercy of cold noses and wet slobbery kisses. This was just too weird. And why, did one of these dogs seem so strangely familiar?

He guild was unsettle even more, fidgeting nervously as he realized that the dogs now wanted to follow them too. He hurried them all along, mumbling something about other business he wanted to attend to. Temari was having a hard time keeping up, not accustomed to traveling in the forest, and stumbling over roots. Eventually, she tripped, falling hard. She gave a cry as her ankle gave a sick popping sound.

Almost immediately, the three animal tag-along's she had picked up, crowded around her, making it near impossible for the man to reach her. She smiled inwardly at this. If the animals didn't like him, why should she? Still, she gritted her teeth as she popped her ankle back into place, reaching for her medical kit under her cloak to bind it so that it wouldn't move too much.

A cold wet nose was shoved into her face, and she stared at the big white dog, blinking rather owlishly. "What?" She finally asked, trying not to move her bandaged ankle to much. He turned and offered his back to her, and understanding dawned on her face. Heaving herself up with the help of the tree that had tried to brake her ankle, she managed to stand and throw her leg over the big dogs back.

The man seemed to scowl at this behind his mask. "Are you sure about that? He's a big 'un. He could run off at any moment and hurt you, ya know."

She offered him a small childish grin. "No. He's too nice for that." She said airily, brushing aside the man's fake concerns.

The going from then on was rather awkward. Temari was constantly having to shift her weight so as not to fall off, and having to duck the overhead branches combined with the bumpy ride made the task of staying on the big dog very difficult. It was nothing like riding a horse or a camel.

She had big fist-full's of the dogs' fur when the tree cover broke to reveal a meadow. She looked around, not seeing the path. Instead, endless flowers waved at her in the breeze, only broken by a small mirror-like pond farther down the field. She let a slow awed smile sneak onto her face, adding to her air-headed act. She smiled at her guild.

"Would you mind if we stopped for a bit? I want to pick some flowers." She asked innocently.

He nodded, giving into her demands a bit too easily. "No, go right ahead. I was going to scout around the area."

She smiled, suddenly aware that she was moving again, and scrambled to get her grip. She was tipped unceremoniously into the grass in the very center of the meadow. Strategically, this was a very smart place to be. It made sneaking up on her even harder, but she could also be observed without her ever knowing it. Still, she made the most of it, picking flowers and arranging them in a 'pretty' way.

The animals were laying around her, forming a protective triangle. She thought this curious but said nothing, instead going back to picking flowers.

She dropped the flower she was holding is surprise to see a hedgehog sitting there. The little prickly animal picked up the flower in its mouth, munching it as it looked up at her. She stared back in surprise until it started forward to sit curled up next to her knees. She frown. Why had she suddenly developed Snow-White syndrome?

A rustling caught her attention, and all the animals, including the little hedgehog stood up. The little fox and hedgehog grew right before her eyes until they were the size of their giant dog counterparts. They launched themselves at the attackers she couldn't see. The fox clamped his teeth into one as the now giant hedgehog slammed into it, spiked raised and deadly. She saw one human attacker now, wearing a wolf mask similar to the one her guild was wearing, as he fizzled into view.

The big white dog slammed his paws into another pinned him to the ground as his teeth found their mark. Two attackers, and another wolf mask.

The other dog went teeth first, bringing down his target swiftly, and staining the nearby flowers with blood. Three attackers, all wolf masks. But her '_guide_' was no where to be seen.

At a rustling sound behind her, she twisted, knowing that her 'animal friends' were too busy to help her. She couldn't see him, but she knew he was coming, reading her kunai for the throw, she pulled her arm back- and stopped to stare in shock as a stag charge across the field and rammed into her attacker. He kept going until he had rammed a tree, bringing her attacker into full view.

Temari looked around. One by one, her supposed attackers were laying dead or seriously injured around her. And she hadn't had to lift a finger. Not bad. Maybe this Snow-White syndrome had its benefits.

She ruffled the both big dogs ears, smirking. "Well, that was fun, wasn't it.

The stag walked over, before disappearing in a poof of smoke. She coughed and waved a hand in front of her face to fan the offending air away.

"Yeah. Fun is exactly what I'd call it. You interrupting our mission and all." Shikamaru smirked at her. "And you owe us one for this, by the way."

She looked around in mild surprise as the animal around her changed into people she knew from Konoha. Naruto, Kiba, Chouji… the only one that didn't change was the big white dog, Akamaru.

She threw a look of mild annoyance at Shikamaru from the corner of her eye. "And you don't think you could have informed my in any way that I was being incorporated into your plan? What if I had thrown my kunai and stabbed you? And why the animal getups!"

"They were using a jutsu invisible to the human eye, but Kiba said that Akamaru could see them just fine. Doesn't take a genius to figure what to do from there. You just made getting closer to them, and drawing them all out, that much easier." He smirked. "Thanks for that."

"Hey. Shouldn't we get her back to the village, Shika? She has been injured." Chouji cut it.

He nodded. "Yeah. Were not too far from the village now. We should get going." He bent over to pick Temari up, nodding to the rest to grab their mission's targets.

As they took off through the trees, Temari could hear Naruto's excited chatter behind them as he dragged his body along, and Kiba enthusiastic agreement. She gripped Shikamaru a little tighter as tree after tree went whizzing past, making her feel totally lost, but grateful she had a set of guides she could actually rely on this time.

Closing her eyes to reflect on her crazy day, she had to chuckle. Little Red did indeed make enemy's with the wolf. And she was saved by a huntsman, or rather, a group of huntsmen disguised as animals saved her from a group of wolves disguised as men.

Gaara and Kankuro would never believe her.

_AN: I was actually thinking I might do fairytale like stories for the other Naruto characters. If you guys want to see anything, or have a suggestion, throw it my way! I'd love to hear it! _

_And the rating on the story may change if I add new chapters of twisted fairytales to this little... brain spew. :P _

_Cuz most people don't seem to remember that the orginal fairytales we see disney-ized are actually pretty gruesome and graffic, and this story will we set in the ninja world after all. _

_But I like things cute and slightly fluffy, so, not too gruesome! ;)_


End file.
